ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gotoh Zha the Redolent
Notes: *Spawned by trading a Sheep Botfly to the ??? at (F-5) behind the Watchtower in Wajaom Woodlands. :* ??? : Broken shards of insect wing are scattered all over... *Can be Mugged multiple times. *Susceptible to Stun, Bind, and Gravity but builds resistance after repeated use. Eventually becomes completely resistant to stun. *Somewhat resistant to Slow, Paralyze, and Elegy. *Immune to Silence. *Has a very strong Fast Cast effect. -ga 3 spells take about 2.5sec to cast. Also makes Cure IV almost impossible to Stun and Curaga IV really hard. *Gotoh starts off as Black Mage and will change to White Mage once it loses its staff. Staff loss can be triggered by breaking his staff with critical hits, Weapon Skills, or by the TP ability Stave Toss. Black Mage Form: :*Uses Manafont at relatively high HP. :*Casts Shock Spikes, Sleepga, Sleepga II, Tier4 nukes, and Tier3 -agas. :*Relatively easy to kite as he will frequently stop to cast. :*Takes normal damage from nukes cast upon him. White Mage Form: :*Will use Benediction between 25~50% HP. Will use it again if it has not been defeated 2 hours after using it. :*Casts Barblizzard, Protect IV, Shell IV, Aquaveil, Haste, Silence, Cure V, Curaga IV, Holy, Banishga III, Flash, as well as -na spells on himself. :*Will gain Enhanced Movement speed if he has Haste on himself . :*Has a natural Magic Defense Bonus, making him take reduced damage from spells. :*Stops to cast spells less often, making kiting slightly more difficult than Black Mage form. *Uses all standard Mamool Ja TP moves in addition to Groundburst and Firespit. Groundburst: :*Groundburst is a high damage, physical AoE attack that strips shadows. :*Will always and only use Groundburst within a few seconds after using Warm-Up. :*Gotoh will attempt to use Groundburst on the player at the top of his hate list. If Gotoh gets in range to use Groundburst it will go off as long as 1 person in the alliance is in range of it, regardless if that person has hate or not. It is advised to have everyone get away from both Gotoh as well as the current tank in order to avoid Groundburst. :*Gotoh will not attempt any other TP attacks until Groundburst has either went off or failed by keeping everyone out of range and kiting. :*Groundburst is a moderately quick TP move. It must be stunned just as he is getting ready to use it, requiring good timing. Firespit: :*Firespit has a huge range (about 30') and does high (~1,000) fire-based damage, and also ignores shadows. :*Damages is reduced while kiting, and rarely resisted when close. :*Shell and Barfire will reduce damage from Firespit. :*Has been seen to Firespit through the tower . *May drop multiple Aurum Cuisses, Enkidu's Mittens, and/or Naglering. *Gotoh Zha the Redolent will Rage 1 hour after it is popped. At this point, it can use Firespit for up to 1500 damage and take very little damage from melee and ranged attacks. :*If Gotoh rages and you are unable to kill him, you can simply let him de-agro your entire alliance and wait for him to tick back at least 10% (1 tick) of his HP. This will reset his rage timer and spell resistances as if he was just popped. This will reset his 2-hour timers. This does not need verification as is true for all NMs once they are raged. Lose claim and allow hp to regen one tick and rage is canceled. Strategy Notes: *Most alliances tend to fight Gotoh in a kited fashion, kiting him around the tower he pops at and damaging him with ranged attacks or spells. Using this tactic, BLMs, BLUs, SMNs, SCHs, RDMs, CORs, PUP, BST, and RNGs are favored with either a PLD or NIN/drk kiting it. Kiters do not necessarily require movement speed gear to kite as Gotoh will occasionaly stop to cast spells. There is no nearby zone however, so eventually mages may begin to pull hate off the kiter(s). If hate does shift, that DD should either Log Out to reset there hate levels, or begin to kite immediately as Gotoh can quickly kill mages. PUP can add exceptional damage to this fight with the use of the Valoredge frame. Using Attuner/Target marker, level correction is removed from the puppet, and, like all pets, the puppet is able to attack monsters while they move, unlike players. Valoredge has roughly 1.7k HP ensuring he lives through all WSs and AoE spells. His Melee DoT is exceptionally high, enough to outparse a BLU/WAR and BLU/THF's overall damage on two consecutive runs. *Another tactic that can be used if your group is short on ranged DD is to fight Gotoh straight up. A PLD/nin tank (or exceptional NIN/drk) can tank solo with enough support, or much more easily duo tanking. Tanks should have the highest tier Shell available to them as well as Barfira on at all times to mitigate damage from Firespit. A stunner is almost essential using this method in order to stun Groundburst as it could potential kill several melee/mages. If more than 1 stunner is present, setup a stun order. Several melee that can skillchain together also aid in making this a quick and clean fight, as well as someone who can Trick Attack, but it is not needed. If attempting this strategy, make sure to bring plenty of healing, some refresh, and remember you can kite Gotoh if things start to turn bad for your group. Category:Zeni Notorious Monsters category:Bestiary category:Notorious Monsters